The Quest of D
by Zone666
Summary: This story takes place after 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is sick of being fates whipping boy and never doing anything purely for himself. So when he makes a wish on his 16th birthday, Mother Earth decides that the world does not deserve her favorite child any longer. So with his wish, she transfers Harry to the One Piece world.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dear Reader,

I shall tell you of a story of a man and his crew that found adventure and created a legend that was beyond of what could have been imagined that fateful day. I shall tell you of the treasure that was once called One Piece. I shall tell you the hardships of what a pirate really is and what it means to be a Pirate. I shall lead you to tale that was once thought long ago destroyed. I shall tell you_** The Will of D.**_

In a land far away, there was once a man named Gold D. Roger. As a young boy, Roger lived a plain life, a half-life. A life of continuous work and no play, a life where there is no adventure and no freedom. A life where you live the day same in and same out with hardly any change from the norm. That was the kind of life of what Gold D. Roger was fated to live for the rest of his days.

Then one marvelous day, it all changed for the better. Roger heard, in his small town pub next to the docks, a man named Gibbs and Jack Sparrow talking about going on a crazy, insane, adventure out to find a treasure among all men. The treasure of One Piece and to find the mystery centered on people with D. in their names.

As Roger crept closer to the pirates, he heard of a way to escape the everyday life of a fisherman.

"E'lls I'n sain' Smithe tis tat ther's a beters way of lifes. Thers' thee life of ye Pirate. An' a venture whre no man as to go befor'. Whre ye can be free an' live the way of true men." Slurs the man Jack Sparrow with a cup of rum in his left hand and the right shaking his mate, Gibbs.

"Ye right, Jack." Slurs Gibbs while Jack shakes him uncontrolledly.

As the night progresses, Roger listens to the adventures of Jack Sparrow and his crew and silently vows to himself to lead the way of a Pirate. With that in mind, Roger begins his journey to where ever it takes him.

Through the years, he finds crew members that become a part of his life and family. They become true Pirates that lean on each other and live the life of freedom. But this was to not last that very long.

A decade after Gold D. Roger had found the Treasure One Piece, he was capture by Monkey D. Garp and taken to be executed on his home Island, Logue Town. What was not known at the time was that Roger was dying of an incurable disease that only his inner crew knew about. With that, he let himself be captured by the World Government and be executed.

Minutes before his death, a man among the crowd asked one question that started the next Pirate Era. He asked Gold D. Roger where his treasure was, the famous One Piece. And he replied.

_"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it! Find It! I left everything this world has to offer 'there'! My fortune is yours for the taking... I will give them to those who can find them I have gathered everything in this world and already hidden them in "that" place."_

With those final words, Gold D. Roger ends his legacy and starts a new one. With those words alone, a single man created utter chaos and pandemonium that would last for decades until the next King of Pirates was chosen.

But Dear Reader, this is not where the story ends. No, this is only the beginning of a tale that becomes old as dawn. This is where my story truly starts. Where I learn the way of Pirates and where I finally find the path of life I was destined all along. Where I join a boy just like Gold D. Roger. Where I learn to live again, to find love, and to find an adventure of a lifetime. This is where I start my own legacy to pass down to future generations; this is where my **Will of D.** is created.

With these final words dear reader, I have a question to ask of you. Can you find not only _One Piece_, but can you also find the answer to **The Will of D.? **But not only will can you find them, but can you live them?

...With parting words, I can only hope you all find freedom, love, peace, and adventure in the pathway of being a Pirate. And in name of my father Gold D. Roger, _"Inherited will, the swelling of the changing times, and the dreams of people. These are things that cannot be stopped. As long as people seek the answer to freedom, these will never cease to be!"_

_Sincerely,_

_Gold D. Tiger_

_A.K.A. _

_Harry James Potter-Black_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Quest of D**

**Author: Zone666**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/** **Mihawk**

**Warnings: Language, violence, slashes, Male/Male, drama, alter-dimensions, cussing, gore, sex**

**Ages: Before going to One Piece**

**Harry Potter-15**

**Luna Lovegood-14**

**Neville LongBottom-15**

**Ron Weasley-15**

**Hermione Granger-15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and One Piece or any of the main characters in Harry Potter and One Piece. I own only this plot line and OCC characters. I am also going to make the characters younger than what is told in the manga. Peace Out. ^-^**

_Italics_** – Harry's thoughts or any mental conversations**

**_Sss… …ssS_**** – Parseltongue**

**…. – Beast Speak**

' …..' **-Thoughts**

**Summary:** This story takes place after 5th year at Hogwarts. Harry Potter is sick of being fates whipping boy and never doing anything purely for himself. So when he makes a wish on his 16th birthday, Mother Earth decides that the world does not deserve her favorite child any longer. So with his wish, she transfers Harry to the One Piece world.

**_.o.0.o…Chapter 1-Preparing to Leave Earth…o.0.o._**

It was ten minutes to mid-night and one young boy named Harry Potter was counting down the clock till mid-night. Harry was wishing with all of his might that the clock would hurry up and struck mid-night so he could get another year over with.

Now you may be wondering, who is this Harry Potter fellow? To answer your non-asked question, Harry Potter is a fifteen year old boy going on sixteen who goes to Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is a young wizard. When Harry Potter was One years old, his parents died by the hands of a dark wizard called Voldemort. That very same day; a wizard called Albus Dumbledore and a witch called Minerva McGonagall; took young Harry to his Aunt's house, Petunia Dursley, and left him on the doorstep with a single letter. For the next eleven years, Harry has lived in the cupboard underneath the stairs. He has had to make breakfast, lunch, and dinner for the whole family; which consisted of Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley; every day since he could hold a pan properly. Ever since the Dursleys have found out that Harry could do accidental magic, they have beaten young Harry. His uncle Vernon would use his fists and belt to young Harry ever since he was five years old. His cousin Dudley would beat him up and gathered his friends and play a game of "Harry Hunting," and would intimidate the school into bullying Harry there too. His aunt Petunia would smack Harry around and make him do all the chores and cooking inside of the house. And if Harry ever did well in his school, his uncle would beat him until Harry learned to never get high enough grades to pass Dudley in school, because of this, Harry always got D's and F's.

Because of the beatings at the house, Harry decided to find an escape from his relatives. So one day, Harry; at age 5; passed a place called the Library; where he heard his aunt talk about; and decided to go in. Harry looked around the huge empty room filled to the brim with books of all types. Once Harry walked in a little, an old fragile-looking woman sat behind a desk and called him over. Harry quickly walked to the old woman behind the counter.

"Yes, ma'am?" Harry softly said while looking down at his worn and torn shoes.

The old woman quickly looked down he nose at young Harry and quickly looked over him. What she found did not go good with her at all. The woman assessed that this young man was either A) homeless or B) abused. With that in mind, the woman quickly made up her mind.

"My name is Charlotte Yang. Young man, may I ask what your name is and where your parents are?" the old woman asked kindly with a small frown on her face.

Harry looked up slightly and softly said, "My name's Harry Potter ma'am and parents are dead, but I live with my relatives."

The old woman tsked quietly and made the decision to help this poor boy. With that in mind she quickly got up from her seat and called the boy over. Once he walked over the desk, she placed him before her and hugged him softly and felt him stiffing ever so slightly. She assessed this to Harry never getting a hug before and continued to hug him longer until she felt him collapse in her shoulder and cry. She held him until his sobs stopped and pulled away from him a little. She looked him in his beautiful green eyes and spoke to him.

"Harry, I want to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me. Can you do that?" Charlotte asked softly with a small smile.

Harry sniffed for a minute or so and softly nodded his head meaning yes.

Charlotte let out a little smile and said, "Harry are you being abused by your relatives?"

Harry froze for a minute or two and tried to decide on whether or not in telling this adult that he was. He looked up a little and looked at the elderly woman and made a decision after he looked at her face.

Harry quickly looked back down and mumbled, "Yes, ma'am."

Charlotte looked at the boy and pulled him up for another hug. After she hugged him for five minutes, she looked at Harry once more.

"Harry I have decided, I want you to come here every day and sit with me and read a book. Is that okay with you?"

Harry looked up quickly at her and smiled a big smile that has not been seen since Harry was dropped off at his relative's home. He quickly nodded yes and hugged her once more.

No one at the time knew that this one small encounter would change the history of two worlds. That with the old librarian's help, Harry would not only receive help with schooling and life, but also receive love that he never before received.

Over time, Harry spent most of his days at the Library. He talked with Charlotte about her life beyond Britain and all the places she used to travel to. Also Charlotte discovered that Harry had a thirst for knowledge and a photographic memory. Because he spent all of his time at the library, Harry was finally able to get a decent three day meal and started to grow like a normal boy. Over the years Harry learned languages such as French, Japanese, Chinese, Mandarin, Taiwanese, Old Chinese and Japanese, Italian, Latin, Spanish, Greek, Egyptian, Nordic, Swedish, Arabic, Gaelic, and many other old and dead languages. He also learned phycology, criminology, trigonometry, chemistry, geometry, algebra, history in every country, art, how to make sculptures, sing music, play violin, piano, drums, viola, bagpipes, flute, trombone, the harp, politics, table manners, and how to hack the government and NASA computer systems. In short, he was a genius at a young age. Over the years he also learned Nuba fighting, which was a Sudan fighting type. Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Close Quarters Combat, Fencing, Wrestling, Marine Corps Martial Arts, Kung Fu, T'ai chi ch'uan, Aikido, Judo, Karate, and Muay Thai.

Then on his eleventh birthday, while he was at the library, Harry received a letter addressed to him carried by a bronze and white barn owl. The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink and there was no stamp on it. Harry ran over to Miss Charlotte.

"Miss Charlotte, there's a letter for me." Harry said once he got to Charlotte Yang. Charlotte looked over her glasses and let out a small gasp and looked at the letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The College Library 4__th__ floor_

_ Abby Street_

_Surrey_

Charlotte then looked at Harry and spoke, "Harry, do you remember what I told you when you were nine years old?"

Harry thought it through for a minute or so. He then then remembered the time where he accidental magic and Miss Charlotte explained who she was and what he was too.

**.o.0.o…Flashback…o.0.o.**

It was a sunny Wednesday afternoon and Harry was reading a theory on platonic plates and how they affected volcanoes on whether not they erupted at a certain degree or not. While reading, Charlotte the Librarian was organizing books a couple shelf's away. Then suddenly, an earthquake happened and books started to fall off the shelves. Harry looked up and saw books heading for Miss Charlotte and screamed, "**STOP!**" with his eyes shut tight. And with that, everything suddenly stopped. Harry peaked up from his eyelashes and looked around himself in amazement along with Charlotte. Harry then started to panic and thinking that now that Charlotte found out about his secret, she would not want him to be around her any longer and that he really was a freak of nature.

Charlotte seeing that Harry was starting to really freak out hurried to him to reassure him. She knew where his thoughts were starting to go to and wanted to stop him before he damages himself. "Harry, do not worry, I do not think of you as a freak. In fact I think of this as perfectly normal."

Harry looked up from his hands and spoke softly, "Really? You do not think I am a freak?"

"No, Harry. I do not think you are a freak, in fact, I do know what you are." She said softly as she hugged Harry to herself.

"You do?" Harry said growing in confidence once again.

"Yes, I do. Harry, do you know what a wizard and witch are?"

"Yes, it's someone who worships the Devil and/or evil and who engages in gratuitous malevolence towards others."

"No, no, no. Actually no, the witches I am talking about are witches and wizards that go to school and are born with magic."

"Oh," Harry said softly and thinked upon it for a minute or two. Suddenly it made sense to him. All the times where he made things happen on accident and the time where he regrew his hair because he did not like the hair cut he got from his aunt Petunia.

"Well, that makes a lot of sense," Harry suddenly smiled and went back to reading while Charlotte smiled humorously at Harry and got back to shelving the books.

**..o.0.o…Flashback end…o.0.o.**

"'So that's what this letter is for?" asked Harry.

"Yes, why don't we open up the letter and read it," Charlotte suggested to Harry with a smile. Charlotte walked around her desk and opened a drawer. After rummaging around for a bit, she found a letter opener and proceeded to open it for Harry. She then took out two pieces of parchment and read the first letter with Harry.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc, Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall_, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

After they read the first letter, Charlotte got the second parchment out of the letter. They soon read the second parchment too.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

Uniform

First-year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter coat (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _

by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _

by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

by Phyllida Spore

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _

by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

by Newt Scamander

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

by Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall_, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Once Harry finished reading the letters, he turned to Miss Charlotte, "So where do we get all of these equipment?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, we go to Diagonally," said Charlotte with a grin.

(The next five years are the same as the books except Sirius does not die)

Over the next five years, Harry studied in secret. He studied Astronomy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, Transfiguration, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. Also in the Room of Requirement; Harry learned Gobblegook, Necromancy, Assassination techniques, Dementors Speech, Blood Magic, Black Magic, White Magic, Neutral Magic, Chaotic Magic, Dark Arts, and Nature Magic. How Harry learned all of these things were by using a Time Turner and having the Room of Requirement stop time.

Harry also during this time continued with his workouts and different Martial Arts types. Because all of the extra time in exercise, a balance diet, and constant use of magic, Harry Potter looked totally different than what he appeared. To everyone else at Hogwarts, Harry Potter was 5'4 with shaggy black hair, pale drawn skin, baggy clothes, and big round glasses that cover up his eyes with a typical Gryffindor attitude with a hero-complex. But in reality, Harry Potter was a totally different person. He was 6'5 with mid-night black hair with a Avada Kadavra green sheen to it, perfect eye vision, violet purple eyes (when he turns sixteen because of his creature inheritance), and a muscular body.

Harry hid his real bogy under illusion spells because when Harry first started school, he was able to see satisfaction in Dumbledore's eyes when he saw Harry weak and vulnerable. So with that, Harry decided to play ignorant, muggle-raised boy and see how others acted around him. He also decided to down-play his abilities and has grades just like when he did for the Dursley's.

Over time, he discovered that those he viewed as friends ended up being on Dumbledore's pay roll. That those he viewed as friends were just being paid to be his friends and in reality did not like him at all.

In fourth year, Harry overheard a conversation between his best friend Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Professor Dumbledore.

**.o.0.o…Flashback…o.0.o.**

Harry just finished with the second task and decided to go to the kitchens because he missed dinner. As he was walking down the corridor, Harry heard voices that were similar to his friends. So he got out his invisibility cloak and decided to investigate. As he got closer, he was able to see Hermione and Ron talking to Dumbledore.

"-sir, do we really have to keep pretending to be his friend," whined Ron to Dumbledore.

"Ron, stop complaining, Dumbledore paid us years ago to be Potter's friend and I for one still want money." Hermione scolded Ron and glared at him.

"I'm afraid Ms. Granger is right Mr. Weasley. If you do not stay as Potter's friends, he could stray off the path of light and make wrong choices. After all it is for the greater good." Dumbledore spoke in a patronizing tone.

With that, they separated off and headed in opposite directions. When Ron and Hermione passed Harry, all he could do was think one thing.

'Those damn Fucking assholes. After all I have fucking done for them, this is how I get fucking treated? Well no fucking more dipshits.'

With those thoughts in Harry's mind, he stalks down the corridor and makes plans for retribution.

**.o.0.o…Flashback Ends…o.0.o.**

Throughout the Fourth year in Hogwarts, Harry decided that he did not need Ron and Hermione's friendship. With that in mind, he decided that it was time to make new friends that actually liked Harry for himself. A few days later, Harry struck a bond with Neville Longbottom. And then through Neville, he became friends with Luna Lovegood.

After the second task, Ron and Hermione decided that they should be friends with Harry once again when they figured out that he no-longer cared about them and their friendship. When the school cached wind that the Golden Trio were no more, people started to once more look closely at the three of them. By the end of the year, Harry had terminated the friendship between Ron and Hermione permentably. During the summer going into Fifth year, Harry received a bank statement from Gringotts. A pure black hawk flew through Harry's window and landed on Harry's desk. Harry looked up from his Chaos Magic book that he got from Knockturn Alley and collected the letter. He opened it up and read:

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_Gringotts formally expresses their condolences on the death of your Godfather Sirius Black. There will be a will and testament hearing on the 4__th__ of August. If you have no way of transportation, on the 4__th__ drop three drops of your blood on this letter and it will take you to the will and testament courtroom. _

_May your vaults overflow with Gold,_

_Director Ragnok,_

_Gringotts_

It was ten minutes to mid-night and named Harry Potter was counting down the clock till mid-night. Harry was wishing with all of his might that the clock would hurry up and struck mid-night so he could get another year over with. With a minute to go on his clock, Harry waits patiently for his birthday to start.

(Warning, violent gory parts start. Look away if cannot stomach.)

**….10….**

_ba-dump_

**….9….**

_ba-dump_

**….8….**

_ba-dump_

**….7….**

_ba-dump_

**….6….**

_Ba-dump_

**….5….**

_Ba-Dump_

**….4….**

_Ba-DUmp_

**….3….**

_BA-DUMP_

**….2….**

_BA-DUMP_

**….1….**

BA-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH," screams Harry as his bones start snapping and skin starts changing. His skin starts to crackle and bubble on the surface. His skin turns bone white and eyes milky white. His eyes, ears and nose start to bleed black blood. Harry then increases his screaming that sounds like a horror chainsaw film. Harry then collapses onto the ground and starts to heavily have violent seizer that makes Harry form blurry for five minutes. Harry then suddenly stops with his back ripped open and starts to violently vomit buckets of black blood all over the walls and floor. Harry continues to jerk and moan for five more minutes until finally….his heart stops.

(Gore scenes over with. ^-^ You may look now J )

…It was bright…

…Everything was bright and yet dull at the same time….

…There was _nothingness_….

…He was worth _nothing_….

…Everything was _nothing_...

While Harry wondered around the barren land, Harry heard a whisper of a voice.

_'…..ry…..'_

"What?"

_'…..rry….."_

"Whose there?" Harry panicked.

_'…..arry…..'_

"Come out, you are really starting to freak me out." Harry stated to _nothingness_.

_'…..It's all right Harry, I'm here for you…..' _Suddenly a young woman appeared out of _nothing._

She was a beautiful woman. She was 5'10 with a perfect curved body. She had waist length brown hair, big sea-foam eyes, full pink pouty lips, and was wearing a pure white dress with white sandals. She walked up to Harry and gently put her hand on his right cheek. She then softly spoke _'…..I am so sorry Harry that you have had to live the life you had…..'_

Harry looked up at her in surprise, "It is okay ma'am, and it was not your fault. If I may ask a question though."

She smiled softly_, '…..Anything Harry…..'_

Harry suddenly blushed lightly, "Well, umm, uh, may I please have your name?"

She laughed softly_, '…..You have nothing to be embarrassed for my dear. My name is Gaia, Mother Earth…..'_

"Wow," Harry said breathlessly.

Gaia laughed softly to herself and grabbed Harry's hand, _'…..Well Harry, should we go to a more comfortable place?...'_

Harry nodded quickly and followed closely behind her with his hand in hers. As they walked, Harry could suddenly see a bright light. He quickly shielded his eyes so he could not go blind. With a tug from Gaia's hand, Harry opened his eyes and could not but stare in amazement for the scene in front of him.

Velvet brushed against my barefeet as I treaded lightly on moss covered ground. Sweet untainted air filled my lungs with neither the feeling of heavy fumes or icy bitterness, and engulfed my body with sweet gentle kisses. Large, rich brown pillars loomed above me, reaching out to grasp the beautiful green gems, only succeeding in brushing them with the very tips of their fingers. Cracks of light broke through in a golden stream from the heavens, forbidding humanity more than the pleasure of sight. Light breeze, sound of whip birds, kookaburras, galahs and cockatoos. The bright sun glimmering off the shallow creek, cool around the ankles, shiny pebbles underfoot. Red new growth on the eucalypts. Rich ocre soil. Yellow kangaroo-paw flowers on furry stems, among tall Gymea lilies, with their flame flower blooming. Lace monitor watching from high up the tree, warming his dark green skin. An ant's nest. A fallen tree, smooth from years of weathering, makes a comfortable seat. A tawny frogmouth absolutely still and camouflaged in the fork of an ironbark. Fairy wrens flittering around energetically, so tiny and busy. The faint sound of distant traffic. An oasis, the bush, not lost.

As we walk forwards, I suddenly spot an Ancient Greek temple. The functions of the temple mainly concentrated on the cella, the "dwelling" of the cult statue. The elaboration of the temple's external aspects served to stress the dignity of the cella. In contrast, the cella itself was often finished with some moderation. The only source of light for cella and cult statue was the cella's frontal door. The cult statue was often oriented towards an altar, placed axially in front of the temple. To preserve this connection, the single row of columns often found along the central axis of the cella in early temples was replaced by two separate rows towards the sides. The central one of the three aisles thereby created was often emphasized as the main one. The dignity of the central aisle of the cella could be underlined by the use of special elements of design. For example, the oldest known Corinthian capitals are from the naoi of Doric temples. The impressiveness of the internal aisle could be emphasized further by having a third row of columns along the back, as is the case at the Parthenon and at the temple of Zeus in Nemea.

As we reached the last step to the top, Gaia led me to a long couch where she seated me. _'…..Harry, as you know we do not have much time before Fate of this world decides to intervene in your life once more…..'_ Gaia softly said to me while she looked at me in the eye.

I nodded to show that I understood that this was a serious discussion.

_'…..Now Harry, there are three choices that you have to do with your life. You could either, one, go unto the great beyond and die. Two, go back to Earth and live your destiny that everyone expects you to live. Or finally three, you may go to another word where you will start anew. The choice is up to you…..'_

Harry thought out about the pros and cons. If he died, he could see his family and see Sirius and die in peace. If he went back, all he would face would be patronizing, and the pressure from others to do their dirty work for them. He would also be constantly hounded by Riddle, Snape, and Dumblefuck. But if he went to another world, he could finally be able to be free from pressure and the constant pressure of life itself. Harry suddenly had a question pop into his head.

Harry turned to Gaia and asked, "Ma'am, if I went into the other world, would I still have my memories?"

Gaia thought about it for a minute and replied, _'…..Why, yes I believe you will, you will also have more magic, and have a stronger body than right now and you will look completely different than you do now…..'_

Harry thought about it for another minute before deciding, "I will go with option three please."

Gaia smiled brightly and said, _'…..Right choice Harry. Now before you go, I will explain the place where you will go. You will be going to a world entirely of pirates and marines. There you will find freedom and adventure along with companionship. In a bag right beside you, everything you could possibly need will be in there. …Now I want you to live your life to the fullest and have lots of adventures for me…..'_

And with that, Gaia gave Harry her blessing and sent him off onto the world of One Piece.

**##############################################################################################**

**Hope you had fun reading the story:),  
**

**Next Chapter: Chapter 2 - Experiencing Luffy and Shanks!  
**

** ~Zone666 signing out ^-^~  
**


End file.
